


What has happened before

by smaragdbird



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-31
Updated: 2009-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-05 12:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've met before they saw each other on Camino</p>
            </blockquote>





	What has happened before

Obi-Wan recognised him as soon as he saw him. Sure, it was nearly twenty years ago that was unmistakeable him.

'Jango, welcome back. Was your trip productive?' asked Taun-Wee in a polite way but the man steadily looked at Obi-wan.

'Fairly.'

_  
'You're going to get yourself killed, Jedi.' The man said after he pulled Obi-Wan out of the water._

_'Stop following me. I didn't ask for our help.' The saved furiously said and shrugged the man's hands off._

_'If I hadn't followed you, you would be dead by now.' The other calmly replied._

_'I had everything under control before you came.' The anger seeped through every of his pores._

_'Right.' Replied the man in a voice drier than the desert._

_Obi-Wan opened his mouth, closed it and opened it again. He didn't know what to say._

_The man laughed:_

_'Nice fish impression.' He reached forward and pressed his lips to Obi-Wan's. _

'This is Jedi Master Obi-wan Kenobi. He's come to check on our progress.

'That's right?' Jango fixed Obi-wan coldly. Every little twitching muscle was registered. Here were two predators, assessing each other.

__

_Hands slid over slick skin. Moans filled the sewer. Ripped clothes lay strewn over the dirty stones. The man knew what he was doing. He knew exactly where to touch Obi-wan to draw those inhuman noises of lust out of him. Obi-Wan would maybe be bothered but there was nothing beside the man's tongue and hands he noticed.  
_

'I'm just a simple man, trying to make my way in the universe, Master Jedi.'

'Aren't we all?' Obi-wan noticed the half open bedroom door and the pieces of armour that lay there on the floor. Jango registered Obi-Wan's look and moved, blocking his view.

_  
Obi-wan lay spent on the ground. He felt exhausted but in a good way. The man had already put his clothes back on._

_'You're coming?' The man's black eyes sparkled in amusement: 'Or are you all knocked out?'_

_'Give me second. You totally knackered me.' They both laughed.  
_

'Ever make your way as far as Coruscant?'

'Once or twice.'

'Recently?'

'Possibly…' Jango eyed him carefully.

__

_They stood in front of a fire protection door._

_'I'm going to open it.' Obi-wan said, determined to show that he was not useless._

_'After you.' The man said in a mocking tone. Obi-Wan pulled his laser sword out and began to cut through the metal. He needed a bit but eventually a three feet tall metal plate fell to ground._

_'Impressive.'_

_'Thanks.' Before Obi-wan could crawl through the hole, the man put an arm around him and pulled him into a fiery kiss._

_'Last chance before you die.' He said afterwards._

_'And if I don't die?'_

_'Then, maybe, I'm going to take advantage of you again.'  
_

'Then you must know Master Sifo-Dyas?' Jango answered not directly but said something to his son. The boy moved to close the bedroom door.

'Master Who?'

'Sifo-Dyas. Is he not the Jedi who hired you for this job?'

'Never heard of him.'

'Really.' The tension between them was nearly palpable

'I was recruited by a man called Darth Tyranus on one of the moons of Bogden.'

'Interesting.'

'Do you like your army?'

'I look forward to see them in action.'

'They'll do their job well, I'll guarantee that.'

_  
They escaped the slave camp on different ways: Obi-wan kept the guards distracted while the man carried the unconscious Qui-Gon on his back. They met at the Jedis' ship where the man put Qui-Gon in one of the cots._

_'Thanks for your help.'_

_'I have done my job like I guaranteed you.' The man leaned down to give him one last kiss._

_'Always a pleasure to meet a Jedi:' Then he left.  
_

'Thanks for your time, Jango.' Obi-wan said.

'Always a pleasure to meet a Jedi.' Jango answered.


End file.
